HighSkull inDeHell
by sonofabitch3rd
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa baru pindahan dari Nagatawa Senior Highschool. Konyol, gaje, tapi tetap amazing ! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya ? Cekidottttttttt!


Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto (jujur itu bukan om gue)

Highskull indehell is mine!

-xxx-

Chapter 1 Last day in heaven ?

"kukuruyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkk k" ayam berkokok tandanya ? apa hayo ?

"beriisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiikkk !" teriak naruto kesal

"ssstt jangan triak2 masih subuh bro!" author menimpali

"maaaddddafaaaaqqqqqqqqqqqaaa aaaaaarrr ! sedang apa kau disini author koplak!"

Authornya pun ngacir kedepan laptop. Dan naruto terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya (yaiyalah masa bangun dari makamnya). Sambil ngutak ngatik computer menunggu jam 6 tiba. Pertama2 update status FB seperti anak2 jaman sekarang, lalu berbagai situs 'asik' dikunjunginya (if u know what I mean*hehehe). Kemudian muncul ide nakal Naruto untuk menyusupi situs judi internasional, dan ta-daaaa hasilnya nihil sodara2 ! Lagipula sejak kapan naruto menjadi cracker ? itu haram sodara2, tapi bila ada yang berminat silahkan mencoba.

"naruuuuuuuuuuuutoooooooooooo oooooooo! sedang apa kau! ini hari pertamamu disekolah, cepat mandi sana!" bentak Kushina pada anaknya yang bandel

"aduh ibu, ini masih jam 6 pagi." naruto tetap asik didepan monitornya

"kau ini pagi2 sudah berada didepan computer! awas jika kau membuka situs yg aneh2!"

"tenanglah bu, itu memang kebiasaanku , hmpp" naruto menutup mulutnya

"apa kau bilaaaaang ?!" tatapan Kushina membuat naruto merinding sepertiga mati

"ti tidak bu, aku bilang itu hal yg bodoh. hehehe" ujar naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya

"baiklah, 5 menit lagi ibu tunggu kau diruang makan"

'_huft nyaris saja, untung untung" batin naruto_

_'makanya kau harus melatih mulutmu!' ejek kyuubi_

_'diam kau !'_

-xxx-

Setelah sempat berurusan dengan ibunya, makan, dan mandi Naruto berangkat bersama ayahnya. Sampailah Naruto didepan gerbang Konoha Gakuat eh Gakure Highschool. Terlihat elit dari luar, tapi itu hanya tampilan sekolahnya saja. Belum tentu semua sekolah yang elit berisi murid yang sopan, cerdas, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Untunglah Naruto adalah seorang cucu dari Mafia kelas elit, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraya. Anggota yakuza sekaligus penulis novel dan pembuat majalah dewasa sebagai kerja sampingan. Untunglah hal itu belum diketahui Naruto, cukup Minato dan Kushina saja yang perlu tau hal ini. Bisa2 malah Naruto yang menjadi langganan Novel karangan kakeknya sendiri.

"nah Naruto kita sudah sampai, sekarang ayah mau pergi dulu" kata Minato pada anaknya yg masih bermalas-malasan

"baik….. ayah…." jawab Naruto yg kurang bersemangat

"hey kenapa kau ini? biasanya anak ayah selalu bersemangat dalam situasi apapun"

"tapi bukan situasi seperti ini yah" masih dengan nada lemas

"hmm, sudahlah siapa tahu disekolah kau akan bersemagat lagi. Cepat masuk sana"

"ya ayah!" dengan sedikit semangat walaupun terpaksa.

Anak berambut blonde itu berjalan dengan lemasnya mencari kelas barunya. Baru dilantai 2 dia sudah mendapat menabrak seorang gadis berambut pink yg sepertinya terlihat buru2.

"aduh , kalau jalan liat2 dong Baka!" omel gadis tersebut

"seharusnya kau yg liat2! nyatanya kau yg berlari kearahku!" tak mau kalah dengan gadis itu naruto juga ikutan marah *gk ngajak2 author pula*

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, gadis pinkyhair tersebut berlalu. Naruto hanya bisa kesal menahan mulutnya agar tidak berkata waw gitu. Akhirnya tiba dikelas XI-C yang tak disangka berisi para Assholes. Dalam artian murid2 itu masih punya lubang pantat *heheheheheh*. Dan tak disangka pula oleh Naruto, gadis yg ditabraknya tadi juga sekelas dengannya. Jodoh? entahlah, hanya author yg menentukan.

"oke anak2 ini murid baru pindahan dari Nagatawa Senior Highschool"

"yo , aku Uzumaki Naruto dari… dari tadi sih sebenarnya hehehe" tawa Naruto disusul Jawsdrop dari seluruh siswa dan guru

"hey kau kan yg tadi menabrakku ! dasar aneh!" celetuk salah seorang siswi

"what the faaaaaqq? kau lagi ternyata ?!" Naruto terkaget sesaat

End of The Chapter

Gaje? menyedihkan? ancur lebur? maklum baru pertama bikin cerita disini..

Kritik dan saran silahkan layangkan di twitter saya, eh maksudnya silahkan review :D

mohon maaf bila salah kata, saya akhiri wassalamualaikum


End file.
